1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to heat exchangers having tubes which are interconnected by heat transfer fins.
2. History of the Related Art
In gas plants or in compressed gas mixture plants, the gas coming from the compressors contain a considerable quantity of water in the form of vapor. Since this vapor is noxious, it is necessary to condense the vapor and eliminate it from the gas flow.